Down the hill and back again
by Soluna125
Summary: Kagome and Sango think they have it rough but does someone who seems to be cool and tough really be broken up inside? R&R plz SanMir some SanInu
1. Kagome

Discliamer: i do not own any of the characters in the story

**This takes place in Japan in a city like area**

**_Chapter one: Kagome_**

Kagome woke up on a hot summer day to her hot pink room with flowers on the sealing. The wall was covered with fire falmes that her dad had painted on before he died. The flowers were burining in the fire once they reached the middle of the wall. She then looked out side of the window. She saw her little brother Sota playing in the back yard with with grandpa. She then realized that Sota was wearing a whole new outfit.

"That's right" Kagome said "it's Sota's birthday today, i didn't even get him a present". Kagome then decided she was going to sneak out through the front and buy Sota a present. "Hey i should bring Sango and Kohaku with me so Kohaku can help me pick out the present for Sota".

Sota and Kohaku have been best friends ever since Sota was 3 and Kohaku was 5. Every time it was Sota's birthday it made there friendship a year longer. Today was there 5th year of being friends, best friends.

Kagome smiled at the thought of having a best friend. She was also happy that Sango (her best friend) had a little brother who was best friends with her little brother.

Kagome tip toed to her bathroom so no one would hear her. She got in the shower and ten minutes later she jumped out. She picked out her red t-shirt that said _**get out of my face, beacuse i hate you**_ She then threw on some light jeans that fit her just right. She pulled her hair up into a high pony tail. She then put on some red pumas. She picked up thirty dollars from her draw and called Sango. After Kagome told Sango the story; Sango told Kagome she would bring Kohaku and meet her at the mall in an hour.

Kagome hung up the phone and heard a knock on her door. "Who is it" she asked curiously.

"It's me sweety may i come in?" Mrs. Higurashi said (Kagome's mother)

"Sure" Kagome said. Mrs. Higurashi walked in and closed the door. She then looked at Kagome in suprise. "Where are you going".

"Oh i'm just going to the mall to get Sota a gift".

"Oh ok then well you have a visitor" Mrs. Higurashi said

"Well who is it mom?"

"It's Inuyasha"

"He's here?" Kagome asked in suprise.

"Yes he's here, can i just ask you something"

"Oh gosh mom not this again"

"Listen, i just want to know why out of all the nice males in your school you had to choose him."

"Mom his name is not him it's Inuyasha" Kagome said in a mimicing voice. "Look mom i like Inuyasha and he likes me and that's all that matters ok, now i have to go before Inuyasha leaves."

Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a worried look and then smiled at her. She then said "have fun sweety; oh and don't be back late because if you are Sota will be mad".

"Thanks mom" Kagome said and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. Kagome then ran down the stairs. She saw Inuyasha and ran to him. He rapped his hand around her as she did to him. They tap kissed and let go. They turned around to face Mrs. Higurashi standing at the top of the stairs, she was looking at them with intense eyes. Inuyasha waved as if nothing had happened and Kagome looked at her shoes and blushed. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist and together they walked out of the house leaving behind Mrs. Higurashi at the top of the stairs shaking her head. Once Inuyasha and Kagome reached outside they burst out in laughter. Then they kissed for real.

"Ooops" Sango said in suprise.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled away quickly. Kagome said "Sango, Miroku what...what are you two doing here?".

"Well i came by to tell you that Kohaku could not come to the mall with us but he said that Sota likes clothes. Do you still want to go to the mall or..." Sango said.

"No i mean yes lets go right now, Inuyasha you want to come?" Kagome said in an annoyed voice.

"No you girls have fun and i'll catch up with you later Kagome...?" Inuyasha asked in a questioned way.

"Yea at like ummm..."

"12:00 at the beach" Sango said while looking at her finger nails in an annoyed voice.

"Right so i'll see you then Inuyasha" Kagome said with a huge smile on her face.

Little did the couple know that Mrs. Higurashi was listening the whole time by the window.

"Ok the i'll see you then" Inuyasha said and then gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and walked towards Miroku's house.

"Oh no they won't...well not as long as i can help it" Mrs. Higurashi said while holding the calor on her shirt and rubbing it back and forth, and then walked to the backyard where Sota and grandpa was.

Kagome was watching Inuyasha walk away with sad eyes. "Oh calm down lover girl he'll be back" Sango said while pulling Kagome away. The girls walked to the mall giggling half way there and the other half talking about their boyfriends, Miroku and Inuyasha.


	2. The mall

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The mall_**

Sango and Kagome walked into the mall overly happy. At that spacific moment the girls forgot all about Sota's present. They went into their favorite store it was called _**What you want is what we got.** _The girls saw Miroku and Inuyasha in the front of the store flirting with Ayame and Kagura. The girls were so mad and couldn't believe it. Sango was even more mad then Kagome because this was not the first time Miroku has done something like this. Kagome gave Inuyasha the benefit of the doubt.

Kagome told Sango that they should spy on the two boys just to prove nothing was going on. So the girls went into the store and crouched down behind a chair. They looked up and saw that Inuyasha was nibbling on Kagura's ear and holding her waist. Kagome was hurt. Sango saw Miroku making out with Ayame and then he started to grope her. Sango's face turned red. Kagome was crying. Sango decided to say something so he stood up and went over to Miroku. She tapped him on the shoulder.

\

Miroku looked up and Sango slapped him so hard that Inuyasha felt it. She then turned to Inuyasha "And you how could you; did you know that Kagome is crying right there..." Sango pointed to the chair where Kagome was crouched behind. Kagome then ran away with one hand holding her stomach and the other holding her mouth.

"K-A-G-O-M-E" Inuyasha said hanging on to the sillibales as if that would make everything better. He then reached his hand out in the direction where Kagome had left. Inuyasha ran off looking right and left for Kagome, leaving Sango, Miroku, Ayame and Kagura behind. Sango looked down at her shoes and started to leave the store slowly.

"Wait" Miroku said while graabing Sango's wrist. "It's wasn't what it looked like".

Sango spun around so that she was face to face with Miroku "let go of me now" she said in a yelling voice as she yanked away and everyone was now staring. "I hate your guts" Sango said as tears dripeed down her face. Sango then ran away from the store with tears streaming down her face. While she was running she bumbed into Sesshomaru.

(Sesshomaru had liked Sango for a very long time. He always tried to get with her but she always refused. Sesshhomaru always had Sango's back but Sango always thought she didn't need him.)

"Why are you running?" Sesshomaru asked in a confused way.

"Just leave me alone!" Sango said screeming and walking past him. Sango stopped running after passing a few stores and wiped her tears. Sango looked up and saw Kagome holding her face in her hands. Koga's hand was rapped around her like a blanket. They were sitting on a bench right in front of the perfume store. "Kagome" Sango said as she watched Koga console her best friend. "Kagome..what...what are you doing here...with Koga" Sango said alittle embaresed.

"Look...umm...Kagome's friend" Koga said in a somewhat demanding voice. "Kagome needed a friend to console her and it just so happened that the friend she chose was me" Koga said in a self centered voice, while pulling Kagome closer to him. "You know, you look like you could use a friend as well" Koga said moving over closer to Kagome so that now there was space for Sango.

"Umm...i'll pass" Sango said rubbing her head while laughing in a fake way.

"Why you think your to good for me" Koga said now standing up, talking so loud that other people turned around to see what happened.

"No it's not that...it's just...it's just.." Sango was cut off by someone.

"She's with me" Sesshomaru said putting his arm around Sango's shoulder.

"Oh...sorry i had no idea" Koga said while rubbing the back of his head and smiling shepishly at Sesshomaru. Koga then took his seat.

"Now Sango let's go" Sesshomaru said now letting his arm slide down to Sango's waist.

This made Kagome look up quickly, removing her hands from her face and now looking back and forth from Sango to Sesshomaru. Sango turned bright red when she noticed her best friend staring at her in a confused way.

Just as Sango and Sesshomaru were about to leave Miroku came walking towards Sango and Sesshomaru, he looked mad yet apolejetic at the same time. Sango pushed her body closer to Sesshomaaru's body everytime Miroku came closer. When Sango and Sesshomaru couldn't get any closer, Sango knew what she had to do to hurt Miroku forever. Miroku was one step away from Sesshomaru and Sango. Sango turned her body so that her and Sesshomaru were now facing each other. Their faces got closer together and their eyes closed with their faces still getting closer. Sango and Sesshomaru's lips touched for more than tree seconds and seperated.

Sango held her flushed cheeks and blushed.

"How dare you take my women" Miroku said angrily, screaming at Sesshomaru.

"Your women, i am not your women" Sango said angrily. I am now with Sesshomaru" Sango said mater-factly. "You couldn't even treat me right, you had to go off and kiss Ayame. What does she have that i don't? Oh i know she's a slut or as you would call her your toy that you need every now and then. Or simpler your sex partner is that what you do behind my back Miroku huh huh?" Sango said now she was in tears. "I loved you Miroku alot, you don't even understand how much i loved you, it was unhealthy the way i loved you but does it matter how i feel. As long as Miroku is happy then it's all good". Sango was now histerical. She shoved her face into Sesshomaru's chest and cried.

"No Sango you don't understand...it didn't even happen like that it's just..."

Sango ran out of the mall while grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist and dragging him with her.


	3. Regrets

Sorry once again i do not own any of the characters in this story but the plot is mine

so don't steel

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Regrets_**

"How could you Miroku, Sango really loved you" Kagome said now forgetting about her own problems.

"You wouldn't understand Kagome" Miroku said while looking down at the floor. "You see Sango never actually showed me she loved me she only like made out with me but i wanted to get intamite and she wasn't ready for that"

"Oh great reason to break the poor girls heart, and a hot one on top of that" Koga said hoping Kagome didn't hear that.

**_Outside_**

Inuyasha was walking with Kikyo.

"Do you see that Sesshomaru" Sango said amazed. "Inuyasha is with Kikyo, lets follow them" Sango said eagerly.

"Wouldn't that be wrong i mean invading my brothers privacy like that" Sesshomaru said hoping that that would make Sango not want to spy.

"Come on Sesshomaru you know what he did to my best friend i have to get him back, i have a video camera so then we can show Kagome and she will leave him once and for all" Sango said ready to film.

"Ok then lets go" Sesshomaru said in his usual bored voice.

Inuaysha and Kikyo were walking through the park hand in hand. "So Kikyo what should i do i mean i knew you first and i love you more than anything and I love Kagome but i'm not in love with. I'm in love with you." Inyasha said.

"Well you went out with her first we just fooled around and it got to far remember" Kikyo said.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short but the next chapter will definately be loner thanx 4 reading it be nice 2 get a review much love homes bye 


	4. Flash back

**_i do not own Inuyasha or any of the character _**

**__**

**_Flashback (Kikyo is talking outloud to Inuyasha while Sesshomaru and Sango listen)_**

_Kikyo and Inuyasha were in love with eachoter but never really got that serious about anything. Kikyo and Inuyasha spent every afternoon together in the park or in the forest werever it was empty. _

_"Umm...so what do you want to do today Inuaysha" Kikyo said._

_"Follow me" Inuyasha said leading the way "we're going somewhere special"._

_Inuaysha then covered Kikyo's eyes to make it a suprise. When Inuyasha removed his hands from her eyes Kikyo was confused. _

_"I thought \we were going somewhere special". _

_"We are" Inuyasha said angrily._

_"Oh so were not there yet?" Kikyo asked happily._

_"NO we are here" Inuyasha said angrier than before._

_"But this is just your room" Kikyo said confused._

_"That is the special part" Inuyasha said in a sweet voice as he leaned in to kiss Kikyo. Kikyo kissed him back and they landed on Inuyasha's bed. They kissed for about two more minutes and then started to undress. When they were both about to take off their underware Kikyo spoke up, "Inuyasha i don't think we should do this, not now anyway". _

_"Is it because you don't love me?" Inuyasha said._

_"No it's just that..." Kikyo began "forget it"_

_The next morning Kikyo woke up and found herself and Inuyasha completely naked. "Oh no, what did i just do" Kikyo said in a suprised voice. Inuyasha was still sleeping so Kikyo decided to leave. Kikyo found her clothes scatered all over the floor, she got dressed. She reached the door, looked back at Inuyasha and left. _

_Kikyo and Inuyasha met up at school and always acted as if nothing had happened. Kikyo started to realise that something about her was different. She missed her period four times. Her thin stomach had grown a little. Kikyo wan't clear what was going on so she told her best friend Kayade._

_(Kayade and Kikyo have been best friends since they were in diapers. They were so close that the parents just clamied them as their child when going out.)_

_Kayade_ _suggested that Kikyo take a pregnacy test. She also agreed to meet Kikyo at the parmacy afterschool. Once the class was dismessed Kikyo ran to the pharmacy and saw Kayade already there. "Wow you really got here quick" Kayade said._

_"Ok then lets get it over with" Kikyo said. Kikyo went up to the counter with Kayade trailing behind her. The woman there was skinny and really beautiful. Her hair was cut short and was dark brown with light brown highlights. She had green eyes and was fair skin. She had full sized lips and was not big chested. She looked like a gymnist. She was chewing a piece of gum and twisting it around her finger every now and then. "May i help you" the lady said in a sweet voice._

_"Umm...can i have a pregnacy test" Kikyo asked alittle embaresed._

_"Sure" the girl said, while handing Kikyo the item. Kikyo paid the woman and left with Kayade. They started walking toward Kikyo's house. When they were across the street they saw Inuyasha walking towards Kikyo's house. "Oh no" Kikyo gasped, "lets go around back". The two girls ran to the back of the house and ran inside. "We made it" Kikyo said in relief. As the girls were going up the stairs..._

_"We're were you last night?" Kikyo's mother asked annoyed._

_Ding, Dong, "I'll get it, now go to the kitchen and wit for me Kikyo, oh and hi Kayade, how are you?" Kikyo's mother said_

_"Oh fine thanks, and how are you?" Kayade responded __politely._

_"Oh I'm great couldn't be better, you know what tell your mom I said hi"_

_"I will" Kayade said as Kikyo rolled her eyes as she led the way to the kitchen table._

_"Excuse me I have to answer the door now" Kikyo's mother said. "Who is it?" the mother said in a singing voice._

_"Umm...it's me Mrs. Yura" a voice said from behind the door. Kikyo knew who it was and she didn't want to see him she just wanted to go to her private bathroom and see whether she was pregnant or not. As Mrs. Yura opened the door Kikyo's heart filled with hate._

_"Oh it's you Inuyasha, come on in make yourself at home"._

_"Oh thanks I will" Inuyasha said. Mrs. Yura brought Inuyasha to the kitchen where the girls were sitting._

_"Kikyo, Kayade and Inuyasha well who wants a soda?" Mrs. Yura said. "Well since we all seem to be extremely quiet then I'll just give everyone". _

_**boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ku sukoshi zutsu itsuwari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku **"Oh that's my phone" Kayade said "I have to go now oh Kikyo I'll call you later, bye Mrs. Yura and thank you for having me"._

_"You know what I'm gonna go too" Inuyahsa said looking at Kikyo_

_"Finally" Kikyo said while rolling her eyes._

_"Don't be rood to your guests" Mrs. Yura said. Once both of them left Mrs. Yura took a seat near her daughter. "Now honestly Kikyo, where were you last night?"._

_"If I tell you, you have to promise to be understanding" Kikyo said while wiping away a tear._

_"I promise"_

_"No honestly mom"_

_"Ok I promise tell me from...friend to friend" Mrs. Yura said in a consoling voice._

_"Ok, the truth is I spent the night at Inuyasha's house" Kikyo began to say and then she felt as if she was going to cry. _

_"Take a deep breath sweety" Mrs. Yura said in a motherely way._

_"Then when everything was going nice **IT** happened"._

_"Now when you say **IT** what exactly do you mean"_

_"Come on mom your not stupid...and now I think I could possibly be pregnant" Kikyo said embarrassed. _

_"Oh..." Mrs. Yura started to say while tears formed in her big brown yes "...I...how...why Kikyo why are you doing this to me" Mrs. Yura said and now she was hysterical "this is punishment for having you at this age..."_

_"Mom" Kikyo said "i might not be pregnant i didn't take the test"._

_"Ok well you could be, ok Kikyo i will not be mad if you are...pregnant...just take the test if you aren't then that's good but if you are then i will support you all the way" Mrs. Yura said in a incouraging voice. _

_"I have a test with me so i am gonna take it" Kikyo said as she got up from the table. She looked at her mother who's head was down, her bang was pushed back and her hair was covering her face. Tears were falling out of her eyes on her jeans. Kikyo didn;t have time for her mom but she felt bad. Kikyo ran to the bathroom in her room and took the test. After five minutes or so Kikyo came down crying._

_"Mom..." Kikyo said as she walked towrds her mother "...i'm, i'm..." Kikyo fell into her mothers arms and cried hysterically. After a while Kikyo sopped lifted her wet puffy face and looked at her mom who was completely emotinless. _

_"So who's the father" Mrs. Yura said looking directly ahead._

_"Inuyasha" Kikyo said embaressed._

_"That...that boy came into my house and got my daughter pregnant, how dare he who the hell does he think he is why would he even oh my god if he comes in my sight again i'll kill him no i'll torture him first i'll tie him up..." Mrs. Yura began to say and then she was cut off by her daughter._

_"No mom it's not his fault...we were...it was an accident i didn't mean for it to happen and neither did he" Kikyo said with her head down._

_"What are you going to do Kikyo aren't you the most poular girl in school i mean your going to start showing soon"_

_"Mom i'm not **THE **most popular girl i'm just a popular girl. And mom..i'll get an abortion" Kikyo said calmly._

_"Ok Kikyo tommorow you're not going to school were going to get you an **ABORTION**" Mrs. Yura said._

_The next morning Kikyo and Her mother drove to the doctors office. Mrs. yura rushed in dragging Kikyo in with her, after Kikyo's problem was told the doctor the doctor took Kikyo. The procedure was done and Kikyo felt terrible. Kikyo thought she should tell Kayade after all that was her best friend. _

_Kayade felt really bad and said that Kikyo should tell Inuyasha after all it was half of his problem. Kikyo refused but inside she still and always wants to tell Inuyasha the one she loves._

**End flash back**


	5. Sango and Kikyo

Disclaimer: Once again i do not own inuyasha or any other characters

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back outside**

**Inuyasha and Kikyo**

"So the whole time you ignored me it was just because you cared" Inuyasha said.

"Well yes and now i feel terible about what i did" Kikyo said as her eyes started to fill with water when she felt this she quickly looked down.

**Sesshomaru and Sango **

"I never knew Kikyo was going through this i mean she was a slut but i thought sluts had everything they wanted" Sesshomaru said to Sango in his board voice. Sango looked at Sesshomaru and smiled she then said "I love you".

"Where did that come from" Sesshomaru asked in the same tone as before.

"My heart" Sango said while looking at Sesshomaru with sparkaling eyes. "Ok then lets get back to our spying thingy" Sango said embarresed.

**Inuyasha and Kikyo**

Inuyasha pulled Kikyo's face up and glared in her eyes, their faces got closer together and their lips touched.

"Get off of her" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs as she stood up "how many girl are you going to kiss in a day and who are you gonna get pregnant next maybe Kagura or Ayame or maybe the teacher or even Mrs.Higurasi..." Sango's started to say before her mouth was being covered by Sesshomaru's hand.

"She didn't mean it" Sesshomaru said embareesed.

"Yes i did, you know damn well that Kagome is better than that slut Kikyo" Sango now said laughing.

"No she's not Kagome is the biggest slut i ever met, her skirt's are shorter than her underware and her top is shorter than her bra" Inuyasha screamed back.

"I should go" Kikyo wispered as she started to walk away.

"No you shoudn't" Sango screamed as she walked up to Kikyo "your the most popular slut in our school and your always making out with different guys and i bet you had sex with more..." Sango said.

"You don't even know me" Kikyo said calmly and then she punched Sango in the face "you don't even know about all the hardships i had i had so many problems i bet you never went through" Kikyo screamed as tears streamed down her face. When Kikyo stopped yelling Sango stood up and rubbed her face.

"You know what Kikyo i do have problems and thing"

"Yah but not like mine"

"I know how you feel"

"No you don't, you have no idea what it's like to get an abortion" Kikyo said as she faced Sango.

Miroku, Kagome and Koga all walked in the park. "Yes i do i know but my situation is worst" Sango said as she walked out of the park. Kikyo followed after her.


	6. Sango and Kikyo again

Disclaimer:once again i do not own the characters

**Sango and Kikyo**

"What are you talking about?" Kikyo said low although her and Sango were alone.

Sango put her hand on her hips "well this is kinda hard and i don't really tell people i just met but fine i will" Sango said as she sat on the nearest bench "three year ago i was at a party with ummm...well lets just say a guy"

"And what guy could this be, don't be embarresed i won't tell anyone"

"I know, ok i went to a party with Miroku"

"Now was that so hard to say he was your man"

"At the time, anyway so we were dancing and after a few songs i got tired and hot so i needed to step out and when i came back..." Sango was cut off by Kikyo.

"Sorry to interupt but does this have something to do with my problem in spacific"

"Hold on my story will devlop" Sango said jokingly.

"Ok then you may proceed" Kikyo said in a judges voice.

"Ok now umm...where we oh yes when i came back Miroku was all up on another girl, i mean he was like nibbling on her ear down to her neck and then they started to kiss as if they were going out so i got mad"

"Look i'm sorry about your problem and it is very touching but it has nothing to do with me and my problems" Kikyo said angrily.

"Yes it does" **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"What the hell was that" Kikyo said violently.

"That's my alarm i have to go but if you come you can see what i mean"

"Ok so tell me the rest as we walk" Kikyo said.

"Ok so yah i got jealous and i walked out so calmly that even i was scared about how calm i was, then along came Mr. perfect".

"And who was that" Kikyo asked puzzled.

"Calm down and maybe i'll tell you"

"Calm down and maybe blah blah blah" Kikyo micmiced Sango.

"You know your funny and pretty and nice"

"I know Kikyo" Kikyo said considedly as she flipped her hair back and then burst out in laughter.

"Ok back to the point, Mr. perfect was Koga by the way and he was just so sweet so we got drunk and the next thing i knew is that i woke up in his apartment"

"Woow"

"No wait he said that we didn't do anything and that we just fell asleep in his bed, but then he said _wait sango you can't just leave me withought me getting a good bye present and i don't mean a kiss_ and he was so innocent about it so then finally we did it"

"That's sad" Kikyo said as she reached over and put her arm around Sango's neck "so what do you want to show me" Kikyo said as she withdrew.

"Oh ya it's just up this block"

"Where are we going, just tell me already"

"We're here" Sango said as she stood on the porch of a beautiful house, Sango then rang the door-bell. A short older woman answered the door.

"Oh Sango it's just you, he's out back, oh and umm...i need 2 tell u something what was it again...oh yah this is your last year and then he's yours for good" the woman said.

"Ok i know can you actually call him here i'm gonna take him out for a little while" Sango said nervously.

"Ok ok calm down...SHIPPO come out here" the woman called.

"Who's Shippo" Kikyo said puzzled.

"You'll see" Sango said.

"What is it lady Kayade" Shippo said slowly as he walked towards her.

"You have a visitor" lady Kayade said. Shippo walked towards the front door "she's on the poorch". Shippo walked out slowly and when he reached his destination his eye's opened.

"Mommy it's you i'm so happy" Shippo said as he hugged Sango's leg.

"Hi sweety how are you, don't forget tommorow is your birthday so you know what that means"

"Yup i do presents"

"yes that's right oh this is my friend Kikyo, shippo say hi"

"Hi Shippo said shyly.

"Hi your a cutie aren't you, how old are you"

"I'm three, umm...mommy can we go to the park now" Shippo said kindly.

"Umm...yah lets go".


	7. The Park

**The Park**

"Mommy can we go to the park?"

"Sure come on honey" Sango said as she smiled at her son and then picked him up. When Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo arrived back at the park they saw only Miroku and Inuyasha, this time, on the swing and they had no girls.

"Umm...Kikyo, what do you think their doing here" Sango asked annoyed.

"Who know" Kikyo repied harshly.

"I can't go over there, not like this anyway"

"You can't keep running away from your problems, just face it now, and plus pretend there not there" Kikyo giggled.

With the pep talk Sango was convinced, she decided to take Kikyo's advice and do what she wants. As Sango, Shippo, and Kikyo walked over to the swings. Inuyasha whistled "hey Miroku, do you see those hot girls?"

"Yah, they are hot" Miroku said as he played along with Inuyasha's game.

Sango and Kikyo ignored them and went to the last swing, Kikyo sat on the second last swing and Shippo sat on the last one. Shipppo and kikyo were having a swinging contest. Kikyo swung herself while Sango pushed Shippo. "I'm gonna beat you" Shippo laughed.

"No your not" Kikyo said as she stopped her swing on perpouse. "Ok..ok you beat me, Shippo you win".

"Yay i knew i would" Shippo laughed as Sango stopped his swing.

"Hey Sango.." Miroku began "why don't toy come swing with me".

"I'll pass" SAngo said as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Sango it's a privaledge that only hot girls get" Miroku said as he walked towards Sango.

"Then why don't you go and get o of those 'hot girls' to swing with you"

"Not yours so don't worry about it please" Sango said as she took Shippo's hand and was about to walk out of the park, but Miroku blocked her before she could leave.

"Why in such a hurry to leave" Miroku said as he inched closer to Sango.

"Get out of my way" Sango said through clenched teeth.

"My dear Sango..."

"Don't call me dear"

"Ok my bad..lets see" Miroku said as he forced a kiss on Sango. She let go of Shippo's hand and pushed Miroku away.

"Don't touch me with those lips, i don't know where they have been" Sango said disqusted.

"But Sango you need a man a real man"

"No if i needed a man i would go to Sesshomaru..." Sango began.

"Or Koga"

"What Sango said as she looked up in suprise.

"I mean he was good enough for you to bear his child am i wrong"

"What" Sango still said with the same suprised expression.

"Come on Sango don't play dumb with me, i know what you did Miroku said angrily.

"What" Sango still said.

"He deflowered you, am i right?"

"Yes...no...what" Sango said this time was embarresed.

"This child belongs to you and Koga and i know it, so apparently it really got that hard to get you in bed is it?" Miroku began "if i wanted to get you in bed all i had to do is make you feel special, your a slut"

"No that's not true none of it, Miroku you put me through a lot, you don't even know how much you hurt me, you were always with other women".

"I don't recall that" Miroku said now crossing his arms.

"Well let me refresh your memory for you, when we first went out we went to some party, i just went to the bathroom for five minutes and when i came back you weren't there so i went around looking for you and i find you in the back room with Yura both of you were completely naked and...and.."

"Ok Sango i think they got the point" Miroku said embaressed. He moved out of the way so that SAngo and her son could pass.

"Kikyo are you oming" Sango said.

"Umm...she's kinda pre-occupied" Miroku said.

Sango turned around and found Kikyo kissing Sesshomaru. 'What is he doing' Sango thought "So fine she wants to plau dirty" Sango said angrily. She gave Shippo to Miroku and walked over to Inuyasha, she kissed him trying to make Kikyo jealous. Supprisingly Inuyasha kissed her back. Kikyo let go of Sesshomaru's grasp and walked over to Sango "whenever your done we can go" Kikyo said boredly. Sango freed herself from Inuyasha and walked over grabbing her son from Miroku. "Lets go" she said cheeredly.

"WOOOW Sango can kiss" Inuyasha said happily.

"I know" Miroku and Sesshomaru agreed.


	8. The boys

**The boys**

"Wow Sango can really kiss" Inuyasha said.

"Yah" Sesshomaru and Miroku agreed.

"So which one of us do you thing she'll ask out" Inuyasha said as he got the vison of him and Sango making out from this he started to laugh out loud.

"Are you ok" Miroku asked as he gave Inuyasha a weird look.

"Yah so who do you think she'll ask out" Inuyasha repeated.

"Hopefully not me" Sesshomaru said in his usual nonchalant voice.

"Why not" Inuyasha asked him in disqust.

"Cause she has a kid" Sesshomaru said.

"Well i hope she picks me and she most likely will" Miroku said considedly.

"No she won't" Inuyasha responded.

"And why is that" Miroku asked insulted.

"No offense but Sango wouldn't go out with you if you were the last guy on earth, becasue your such a pervert" Inuyasha said as he laughed.

"Yah right then your saying she would rather got out with you" Miroku said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yah pretty much" Inuyasha said.

"Oh i beg to differ" Miroku said.

"And why is that" Inuyasha said violently.

"Did you ever look in a mirror, i am way better looking than you, there's no comparison" Miroku laughed.

"NO YOUR NOT" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yes i am, i'll even get proof by asking those girls over there" Miroku said as he went up to two teenage girls who were standing next to the monkey bars.

"I'm sorry to bother you, young ladies but can i ask you a question" Miroku asked in the sweetest voice ever.

"Well of course you can" one girl said

"Well first of all what are your names" Miroku said.

"Well i'm Rin" the taller girl with big brown eyes said excitedly. She had a bang that hung thin in front of her face, she had a side ponytail and her skin was tan.

"And i'm Kanna" the shorter one said quietly. Her bang was thing and hung in front of her face. Her hair was white, her skin was pale and her eyes were extremely black.

"Hi my friend over there" Miroku said as he pointed to Inuyasha who was coming towards them "wants to know which one of us is better looking" Miroku completed.

"Oh well your friend over there is hot, i think i just might go talk to him" Rin said.

"I think that your better looking than him" Kanna said as she blushed.

"Why thank you" Miroku said as he smiled at Kanna.

"You welcome" Kanna said as she looked up and saw her boyfriend Hakudoshi coming "i have to go"

"Ok thank you girls so much for your honest opinion" Miroku said as he walked towards Inuyasha.

"Ok so one thought you were and the other one that i was" Miroku said.

"Ok so now we have to ask Sango what she thinks" Inuyasha said.

"Ok fine if that's what you want but i already know who she's gonna pick" Miroku said.

"Yah me" Inuyasha said.

"Sure" Miroku said sarcastically.


	9. The girls

**The Girls**

"Ok Shippo now you have to go home because it's really late and you know how lady Kayade gets" Sango said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek.

"I know mommy but i want to live with you" Shippo said sweetly.

"I know and you will, soon but right now i have to get my priorities straight" Sango said. After ten minutes or so they all arrived at lady Kayade's porch. "Here we are, Shippo why don't you ring the door bell".

"Ok" Shippo said as he reached his arm up and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds lady Kayade stood at the porch and started to yell at Sango.

"You're late again Sango we have a time limit and you need to respect it ok" Lady Kayade said.

"I know it's just that we got so caught up in the moment, i only see my son twice a month so..." Sango voice faded away as she searched her brain on what to say.

"I know and it's ok come on in Shippo dinner is ready" lady Kayade said.

"But...but i wanna stay with my mommy" Shippo cried as he clung onto his mothers leg.

"I know but Shippo you can't" Kayade said.

"Wait maybe i can stay at your house tonight if that's ok with you Kayade" Sango said.

"Ok that;s fine with me is that fine with you Shippo" lady Kayade said.

"YAY MY MOMMY'S STAYING" Shippo screamed as he wiped his tears away.

"Ok just let me go get my clothes from home" Sango said as Shippo walked in the house laughing.

"Ok Sango you come back" lady Kayade said as she closed the door.

"Ok Sango i'm gonna go home now so you can get to your son quickly" Kikyo said.

"Ok so do you wanna hang out tommorow then" Sango said.

"Ok" Kikyo said as she walked in the opposite direction "see you then".


	10. Back home

Disclaimer:i do not own any of the characters

**Back home**

Kagome ran home when it was 9:00. "I am so late Sota is going to hate me for life" Kagome mumbled to herself as she stumbled into her house falling flat on her face.

"Where have you been" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh i'm sorry mom" Kagome said as she gasped for air "i went to the mall andinuyashawasmakingoutwiththisgirlandiwasmadsokogaconsoledmeandsangoranoff" Kagome began.

"Wait slow down slow down slow down" Mrs. Higurashi said "you missed the whole party".

"I know but right now i'm having some problems and you were right mom"

"About what"

"About Inuyasha" Kagome said sadly.

"What happened you can tell me" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Well Inuyasha was with some other girl at the mall and then he ran off with Kikyo" Kagome began "and then Koga consoled me and he likes me but i have some weird feeling that something happened between him and some other girl".

"Well is he doing anything now?"

"Well no but..."

"If nothing's happening then why not give him a chance" Mrs. Higurashi said as ahw put her arm around Kagome and led her towards the living room.

"I guess your right thanks mom"

"No problem, i bet you didn't have time to get Sota anything did you"

"Oh no" Kagome said as she smacked her hand over her forehead.

"It's ok i bought some socks and a soccer ball about a month ago you can give him that" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Thanks mom your a life saver" Kagome said as she hugged her mom.

"Ok it's in the closet hurry up and get it"

"Ok" Kagome said as she went to the clost and got the presents that were suprisingly rapped. She walked outdie and sat near Sota in the swinging chair "hey Sota".

"Hey Kagome"

"I'm sorry i wasn't here for your party but here are your presents" Kagome said as she handed her brother the rapped boxes.

"I know you got those out of the closet, and you don't have to worry about missing the party your here now" Sota said as he put his head on Kagome's shou;der.

"Thank's Sota your the best brother ever" Kagome said as she leaned her head against Sota's head.

"I know" Sota said as he got up and went towards the house.

"Where you going" Kagome asked confused.

"I'm beat i'm gonna go to bed"

"Yah i'm gonna go to bed to" Kagome said as she ran past her brother into the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom. She turned on the tub and let it full to the top and then turned the fauset off. She got undressed and slipped into the tub.

"This is what i need a good rest" Kagome said to herself. After an hour she got out and went to her room. She got dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. She ran downstairs and nobody was there. On the fridge there was a note it read_ sorry hunney we went to a restaurant we'll bring you back some food (i thought you could use some time alone especially after what happened)._ "Mom always knows what i need when i need it" Kagome said as she sighed in relief.


	11. Packing

**Packing**

Sango walked home slowly thinking about her day. It was hectic. She reached her apartment and took out her key. She slowly unlocked her door and opened it. She walked in her apartment and turned on her lights. She went to her room and picked out a new outfit. She put it in a book bag and left her apartment. She walked down to lady Kayade's house. She rang the doorbell and Shippo answered "I'm coming" as he opened the door.

"Hi sweety" Sango said sweetly.

"Hi mommy come in and meet everyone" Shippo said as he dragged his mothers hand and led her around the house. The house was bigger inside than out. The walls were painted with many colors. When Sango first walked in the wall was orange and yellow squares. The hallway was blue with green swirls around it. The living room was pink with purpple stripes falling diagonal across the wall. Shippo took his mother to the room her shared with three other people. It was colored black with gray stripes and white swirls around it. "You can sleep in my bed next to me" Shippo said.

"No Shippo" lady Kayade began "i have a bed for Sango to sleep on so don't worry".

"Ok mommy go with Kayade and get your room while i get everyone together so they can meet you" Shippo said.

"Ok hunney i'll be right back" Sango said as she began to walk out fallowing Kayade. Kayade led Sango to a seperate room this room was the weirdest room she ever saw the walls white with rainbow all over it as well as the dresser, bed and floor.

"Here you are Sango" Kayade said as she left Sango in the room alone.

"Thank you" Sango said to Kayade but Kayade didn't hear her because she was already gone.

"Ok mommy" Shippo said as he ran into the room where Sango was staying. Little kids walked in behind him. "This is Bankotsu" Shippo began as he pointed to the little boy with long black hair and black eyes. "This is Jakotsu" Shippo continued as he pointed to a feminin looking boy with medium brown hair that was kept up in a bun with a beautiful pin. "And here is Rankotsu and Suikotsu" these boys were different looking. Rankotsu was boald and Suikotsu's hair hung right above his shoulders.

"Hello everyone i'm Sango Shippo's mom" Sango said smiling.

"Hi" all of the boys said in a singing voice.

"Umm...Shippo can we go now i have to finish playing cards with Suikotsu" Bankotsu said.

"Ok bye" Shippo said as they left.

"Can we go too" Rankotsu said.

"Yah have fun" Shippo said as he waved the other two boys off.

"So Shippo what do you usually do ariund here" Sango said as she looked around.

"Mommy can i ask you something" Shippo said completely ignoring SAngo's question.

"Yah of course you can ask me anything" Sango said.

"When will i come live with you" Shippo asked.

"In a few weeks if you want"

"Really"

"Yah"

"Oh i'm so happy"

"Why don't you go tell lady Kayade" Sango said.

"I will" Shippo said as he hopped up.

"Wait"

"What is it"

"I'm going to sleep i'm kinda tired, do you mind" SAngo said.

"Ok i love you mommy" Shippo said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night sweety" Sango said as she went to lay down on her bed.

"Bye see you tommorow" Shippo said to his mother but she was already sleeping. Shippo left the room quietly so he wouldn't wake up his mother.


	12. Marry me

Disclaimer:i do not any of the characters

The next morning Sango woke up in a rainbow room. "Oh yah" she said aloud to herself "i'm at lady Kayade's". She got up from her bed and looked at her cell phone it was 7:30 a.m "wow i'm up early" she said. On her phone she realised she had a few messges they were from Miroku and Inuyasha they said _hi Sango Inuyasha and i would like to meet you at the park around 2:30 if you don't mind can you just text me telling me wether you can come or not? -Miroku._ 'Why would they want me to meet them?' Sango wondered to herself. She didn't give much thought to but she decided to meet them not knowing what was going to happen. "I should look nice" She said aloud to herself.

Sango got went through her bag she only had a black pair of tight jeans and a baby blue tank top with blue slip on shoes. "I can make myself look like a slut if i only had some scissors and a sowing kit, i know i can go to Kayade" Sango once again said aloud as she put her hands on her hips and then walked out. She walked down to the kitchen where she smelled cooking 'she must be there' Sango thought. As Sango walked into the kitchen she saw lady Kayade there standing over boiling pots.

"How may be of your service" Kayade said.

"Well i was wondering if i could borrow a pair of scissors and a sowing kit" Sango said as she twidled her fingers around.

"Sure take anything you need it's in that closet" Kayade said as she pointed to the plain white closet in the odd colored living room.

"Thank you so much lady Kayade your awesome" Sango said as she ran to the closet to get her supplies. Once she got what she needed she left and went to her room. She took out the clothes she brought from home and started to cut and sow.

Her shirt was completely different. It had a a cut going straight across her stomach so that now her blue belly button peircing was visible. Her black jeans was now cut into a mini shorts, she stitched a blue butterfly onto the left butt pocket and on the front right pocket two blue hearts were stitched into eachoter. Her shoes matched her whole outfit. "I'm gonna look hot" Sango said aloud as she grinned and looked at her watch "only ten minutes to get ready and three to get to the park. "I'm gonna be late to make them angry, i mean i am worth it" Sango said as she put on her shorts and tanktop she put some blue eyeshadow on and put her hair up in a ponytail, she put on some big blue hoop earings and made sure that her top earing (in her cartilige of the ear) was blue when she realised it was on she put on her shoes. "I'm ready to go" she said as she picked up the supplies and put them back in the closet.

"Hey mommy you look pretty where are you going" Shippo said.

"I have to go now but don't forget, after two months you will live with me for good" Sango said as she gave her son a kiss on the head and walked away "i love you" she said looking over her shoulder "oh yah tell Kayade i said thank you" Sango said as she left the house.

"I will" Shippo screamed. Shippo walked toward Kayade.

"Hey Shippo do you know where your mother is" Kayade asked.

"Oh yah she had some important buisness to take care of and she said thank you" Shippo said as tears fell off of his face.

"Ok" Kayade said as she left the room.

'Why does she always leave me' Shippo thought 'it's cause i'm a burden isn't it'.

Maeanwhile:

Sango walked to the her house fast so she could put her old clothes away. She got home within ten minutes with about five minutes to the meeting left. She threw her things on the floor and rushed out since it would take her ten minutes to get to the park if she walked fast. The whole time she walking towards the park she wondered what it was that Miroku and Inuyasha needed from her. She finally reached the park alittle embaressed by the fact she was a mother yet she dressed like a slut.

'Oh well' she thought'. She walked around the park until she spotted the two men she was suppose to meet.

"So there you are" Inuyasha said as his eyes popped out of his head.

"Wow Sango you look really nice" Miroku said as he tried to control his hand from groping Sango.

"No you look hot" some guy said as he walked past the three friends.

"I know" Sango said consided as she twirled around to see who said it "Bankotsu" Sango said in suprise.

"Hey Sango, you know i never knew you could look this hot i mean damn" Bankotsu said as Inuyasha came and put his arm around Sango.

"Sorry Bankotsu but i'm rockin this joint" Inuyasha said with his arm still around Sango's neck.

"No your not Inuyasha" Banlotsu began "is he Sango" Bankotsu asked confused.

"Umm...i'm gonna go" Sango said as she slid out of Inuyasha's arm.

"Wait Sango don't go i have to talk to you" Miroku said with puppy dog eyes.

"Well what is it" Sango asked confused.

Miroku got down on one knee and took Sango's right hand is his "will you marry me" Miroku said as he deeply stared into Sango's eyes. She only gasped.

"No fair i was gonna ask her" Bankotsu said as he turned Sango around to face him. "Will you marry ME" Bankotsu said.

"No way in hell will she" Inuyasha said as he cut in the middle and picked Sango off of the ground carrying her bridal style "marry me Sango" Inuyasha said in a demanding yet sweet voice.

Sango jumped out of Inuyasha's arms and smoothed the back of her skirt down. "I can't marry any of you" Sango said ashamed.

"And why the hell the hell is that" Inuyasha said meanly.

"It's cause i can't break someone's heart, how would i live with myself" Sango said consiously.

"You're to nice and that's your problem" Inuyasha said "but i still love you and i always will".

"Thank you Inuyasha" Sango said embaressed.

"Well if you would marry one of us who would it be" Bankotsu asked.


	13. True feelings

**True feelings**

"Well if you would marry one of us who would it be" Bankotsu asked.

"Umm...i would pick" Sango began before she was cut off.

"It would be me" Miroku said proudly.

"Umm...no it would be Inuyasha" Sango said boldly.

"Damn straight it would be me" Inuyasha said.

"I mean Bankotsu and Miroku you guys are hot, but Inuyasha your just damn" Sango said as she stood next to Inuyasha.

"I guess i really am rocking this joint" Inuyasha said excidedly.

"Yah" Sango said as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and walked out of the square they were making only to end up a few step out of it.

"Wait Sango where you going" Inuyasha said confused.

"Well you asked me to marry you, am i not mistaken" a happy Sango said.

"Am i mistake you not" Inuyasha wispered to himself with a concentraded face.

"Did you ask me to marry you" Sango simplified so that Inuyasha could understand.

"I don't recall that" Inuyasha playfully said.

"What" Sango said as she tileted her head to her right side and opened her mouth in an o shaped form.

"Don't worry Sango i was only kidding, i will marry you infact the wedding is in a week" Inuyasha reasured her.

"Can we make it in 10 weeks" Sango said now lifting her head from her previous position.

"Ok if that's what you want, but why so long" Inuyasha asked puzzled.

"Well as you know i have a son" Sango began.

"Ok"

"Well he is coming to live with me in two months which is eight weeks" she continued.

"So"

"So i want him to come into my life and i want him to get close to me and i think with you there he might not open up as much as i want him to, it's nothing personal though" Sango said reasuring.

"Ok i respect your wishes but why don't we see what he wants us to do and then we can decide when the wedding is" Inuyasha said as he rubbed her back.

"Your right Inuyasha lets go talk to him now" Sango said with a big smile on her face.

"Umm...one more thing Sango"

"What is it" She asked not knowing what was coming her way.

"When we get married better yet after we get married are you gonna wear that stuff in public i mean your shorts are really short and your shirt is like a bra practically your kinda reminding me of Kagome and i don't like her very much" Inuyasha said as he frisked Sango with his eyes.

"Oh" Sango blushed as she pulled her shorts down "no i'm not gonna dress like this i just wore this outfit to umm to umm impress you".

"You dressed like a slut to impress me, well isn't that sweet, you know what if your only gonna be with me i don't care how you dress you can walk out with your underware for all i care, cause at the end of the day evryone knows you will be laying in my arms" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Oh Inuyasha, if you ever compare me to that stupid slut again then it's completely over i mean OVER" Sango said angrily.

"Don't worry i won't" Inuyasha said as he took Sango by the hand and walked out of the park claiming her as his withought even saying anything.


	14. Sorry

**I'm sorry**

"Hey mom" Kagome said as she ran downstairs into the kitchen. Her mom was sitting at the coffe table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Where are you going out so early" Mrs. Higurashi said looking up from her newspaper.

"I have to go see Sango today since we kinda..." Kagome's voice trailed off.

"It's ok you don't have to explain to me what happened, umm...but let me tell you something i don't think you should get involved with that Koga guy"

"Look mom you might have been right about Inuyasha but Koga's different" Kagome said happily.

"No sweety i don't think you know abou this so sit down and let me explain" Mrs Higurashi said as her daughter sat down on the chair next to her.

"What are you talking about mom" Kagome said sweetly.

"Ok Koga lost his virginity with someone you know alot and he has a child with her"

"Like who, Sango, come on mom get real" Kagome said laughing.

"Who told you" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Wait it was Sango" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes it is she has a child with him".

"I don't believe you" Kagome said standing up and walking out the door in rage.

"Honey wait" Mrs. Higurashi yelled.

"**I will find that little slut and...uhhh wait till i get a hold of her**" Kagome yelled out of anger. "Ohhhh...wait till i find her" Kagome mummbled. Kagome half ran to Sango's apartment. She got there within ten minutes and knocked on her door so hard that it almost opened.

"I'm coming...i'm coming" Sango yelled from inside the apartment.

"Open this door Sango it's Kagome" Kagome yelled while she continued to bang on the door.

Sango opened the door in suprise to see how decent Kagome was dressed. "What are you doing her" Sango asked in a tired voice.

"What are you wearing you look like a slut, let me guess your family is over" Kagome said violently.

"What are you talking about" Sango said annoyed but still tired.

"You know Koga and your son"

"What" Sango said in shock as she instantly got out of her drowsyness.

"Are you still tired after taking care of your son and Koga" Kagome said louder.

"Who's that" a man's voice came from deep inside of the apartment.

"Nobody just go back to sleep" Sango said while sticking her head inside the apartment.

"Who's that" Kagome asked "in there is it Koga by any chance"

"Kagome what the hell are you talking about" Sango said quietly so that the man inside would not wake up.

Sango stepped out side of the apartment and into the hall closing the door behind her "what's your problem Kogome".

"My problem is that you let me be all up on Koga knowing that you had a child with him i mean we're are suppose to be tight right" Kagome said hurt.

"Like the other side of the pillow, but i couldn't tell you what would you say, what would you think of me" Sango said.

The apartment door opened and out stepped a Inuyasha, he was only wearing boxers. "What the hell is she doing here" Inuyasha said in disqust.

"The question is what are you doing here" Kagome said angry.

"I live here" Inuyasha said knowingly.

"SInce when" Kagome asked.

"About six hours ago" Inuyasha said as he looked Sango up and down in her little dress.

"Sango how could you, he and i just broke up we were suppose to be friends but i see how it is" Kagome said leaving. When she got to the elevator Kagome bumped into Koga.

"Hey babes where you going" Koga asked.

"Don't talk to me" Kagome said.

"Wait Kagome" Sango came screaming down the hall as she ran to her former best friend.

"I know what you two did and about your kid" Kagome said as tears started to form in her eyes and roll down her cheek.

"You don't even exactly what happened" Sango protested.

"Yah i mean there she was all hot and what not and then like nine months later there was our kid" Koga said as he looked Sango up and down but she didn't realise because her eyes were fixed on Kagome.

"Great Koga that's really helping" Sango said. Inuyasha came towards the people but this time he had on some jeans and a shirt so now Sango was the only indecent person there.

"Hey Koga keep your eyes inside of your head before i have to force them there" Inuyasha said violently.


	15. Inuyasha

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the inuyasha characters

Before i continue i just want to say that i do not know how many more chapters there will be until i get bored and decide to end the story. Another thing is that when i put two characters it's for a reson ok maybe not but i like them together and if you didn't notice i hate Kagome so if something bad happens to her please don't be angry i mean you are reading a fic by antixkagome. THANK YOU!!!

* * *

"Ok calm down Inuyasha i'm not with your girl friend anymore" Koga lied. 

"That's a lie" began Kagome "you told me that she was hot the other day and today."

"I did but i mean your..."

"I'm what"

"Your pretty" Koga said to make Kagome feel better.

"That's a big difference between hot and pretty" Kagome said.

"Sango lets go" Inuyasha said as he tugged onto Sango's arm.

"Ok" Sango said as her and Inuyasha went towards there apartment.

"Wait" Koga screamed.

"What do you want" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"I wasn't talking to you mut face i was directing it towards Sango, anyway so Sango how's it" Koga asked as Kaome just stood there wondering what he was talking about.

"What the hell is 'it'" Sango said annoyed.

"You know the kid" Koga said as he came close to Sango.

"Hey wolf, back off of my woman" Inuyasha said.

"I'm not on her and i'm trying to talk to her already so can you just shut up" Koga said.

"That 'kid' is your son and he has a name, Shippo, and he is doing fine thank you for asking" Sango said pleased with her speech.

"Ok good" Koga said as he now pushed himself into Sango's face with themselfs only inches apart.

"How many damn times do i have to tell you to back up off of my woman" Inuyasha screamed as he pulled Sango away from Koga.

"Your just jealous because she gave her innocence to me" Koga laughed. Kagome knew there was going to be a fight so she backed away a couple of steps.

"You son-of-a..." Inuyasha began as he started to change. His nails got longer, his eyes turned red and purrple stripes appeared on his face, a huge demonic ora swirled around him and finnaly his shirt ripped off.

"Inuyasha don't" Sango screamed "he's not worth it" her voice got lower as she walked straight to Inuyasa and hugged him "he's not worth it" she now wispered. Inuyasha changed back into his normal self.

"Thank you Inuyasha" Sango said lightly as she backed out of the hug and into the wall feeling relieved.

"No thank you Sango" Inuyasha wispered as he walked to Koga.

"Typical Inuyasha, to go pick up MY left-over, you can have her" Koga said looking into Inuyasha's amber colered eyes.

"Non that's just what you say but the truth is your jealous because when she 'did' you she didn't really wanna be with you she just wanted to make her boyfriend jealous and with me she chose me withought Miroku being there or any other guy she was with" Inuyasha said.

"Well all i have to say is that you suck" Koga said.

Kagome walked over to Sango and lightly said "so you like picking up my left-overs i see".

"Did you sleep with him" Sango asked not really caring.

"Well no" Kagome began.

"Then he's not your left overs ok hun" Sango said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Well i did kiss him" Kagome said in defense.

"Yah and your point is..." Sango said now pushing herself off of the wall and walking towards her apartment.

"Hey Sango come back here" Kagome said loudly. Sango juat kept on walking until she got to her apartment when she reached it she opened the door and slamed it shut. A topless Inuyasha followed her footsteps and went into the apartment.

"Wow they were anxious to get back home" Koga said.

Kagome walked over to Sango's door and started to bang on it with her fists "Sango open this door we were in the middle of a conversation" Kagome screamed angrily.

After five minutes of banging on the door Sango came out, but this time she was dressed.

"Wow Sango you actually look nice" Kagome said astonished.

"You know how i do" Sango said laughing.

"Oh yeah so can i ask you something" Kagome said. "How come you didn't tell me about your son with Koga" Kagome asked sad.

"I was embarresed i guess i mean i am only 16" Sango said.

"So you had your son when you ere thirteen" Kagome asked.

"Yes".

"Well you could have told me, you know i would never judge you" Kagome reassured Sango.

"I know but i couldn't tell you, i couldn't tell anyone".

"Oh well i'm soory" Kagome said "SO your with Inuyasha i see" Kagome finished laughing.

"I guess you can say that".

* * *

Authors note: Sorry i took so long to update but i have lots of homework and stuff. So yah i apreciate the reviews so yah i never said that. Oh and if there's anything you want in the story just tell me so that i can somehow add it in (unless it's impossible). So that's it i'm a try to update the story soon.


	16. Who knew

Disclaimer: i do not own th characters

* * *

**Who K****new**

"Yah i'm with Inuyasa" Sango said happily.

"I'm gonna go ok" Kagome said.

"Ok" Sango said as she closed the door and went inside.

"What was that about" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh nothing so what you doing"

"Oh i'm changing the wedding date" Inuyasha said.

"Why are you moving it back" Sango said angry.

"NO i'm moving it up, it's in three days"

"Why" Sango asked confused.

"I want to marry you as soon as possible"

"But why" Sango asked waiting for an answer.

Inuyasha moved close to Sango and hugged her after about twenty seconds he let her go and looked in her eyes "Other men are druling over you, and i can't say your mine cause i am not technically your man, i'm just your boyfriend and..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as his head dropped not being able to look into Sango's eyes.

"Say it Inuyasha" Sango said holding Inuyasha's chin up.

"Well with the power of two words 'it's over' and our relationship is really over and then you can have any guy you want and i don't know how i could live with myself withought you" Inuyasha said as he walked over to the bed and sat on it depressed.

Sango walked over to the bed and stood right over his back and rapped her arms around his stomach as she got down on her knees. "Inuyasha, your the one i love if i really wanted some other guy don't you think i would have chose them over you".

"I guess but still what if you get boared of me and choose Miroku over..." Inuyasha was cut off by Sango.

"I would never choose Miroku over you, i mean he's cute i mean he's hot oh my god i would do him anyday" Sango said while laughing and smiling at her comment "Oh sorry Inuyasha" SAngo said as Inuyasha stood up and walked towards the door. "Oh wait Inuyasha" Sango screamed as she ran over to him "Sorry i didn't mean that".

"Yes you did" Inuyasha said pissed.

"Yah i guess i did but i didn't do him and that's what counts right"

"I don't know Sango you seemed pretty happy at the thought" Inuyasha said.

"Well fine if you want to leave then leave maybe i will do Miroku and marry him too and have kids with him and he'll raise Shippo instead of you how would you like that" Sango said as she walked over to the window and looked outside of it.

Outside she saw Kagome and Koga talking, Koga kept on moving closer and closer to Kagome and she didn't seem to mind. After a while Koga kissed Kagome but she didn't seem to pull away "that bitch" Sango exclaimed "how dare she".

Sango ran past Inuyasha, down the staircase, and right outside. After two minutes Sango reached Kagome and Koga. "Kagome how could you" Sango said in shocke.

"Well i wasn't doing anything wrong" Kagome said agitated.

"You just kissed Koga"

"What's your point" Kagome asked confused.

"My point is that he's the father of my first child" Sango said.

"And, it's not like you loved him" Kagome said.

"But she made love to me" Koga said happily.

"Shut up Koga" Kagome said.

"I don't have to shut up if i don't want to" Koga said "Now i see why everyone likes Sango better, not only is he nicer but she's prettier too".

"Umm...Koga what's wrong with you" Sango said conserned.

"I knew you loved him" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha came running there way.

"Who loved who" Inuyasha asked as he gasped for air.

"Sango loves Koga" Kagome said again.

"I knew it" Inuyasha screamed.

"No i don't" Sango said as she tried to defend herself.

"But i love you" Koga said moving closer into Sango.

"But i don't love you" Sango said moving away from Koga.

"What is going on" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Well Sango made love to Koga and when i kissed him she got all jealous it's not my fault she loves him" Kagome said smiling.

"You slut, your just trying to get Inuyasha back aren't you" Sango accused.

"No, well not completely" Kagome responded.

"Do you see what she is doing, do you see Inuyasha i don't love Koga or anyone else but you and i want to be with only you, but if you can't beleieve me then it's over" Sango said.

"I'm outta her" Koga said as he walked over to a group of girls.


	17. It's not true

**It's not true**

"I knew it Sango, you did like every guy" Inuyasha accused.

"No that's not true, they all like me" Sango complained.

"Oh Sango how could you, first Miroku and now Koga"

"No Inuyasha it's not true i don't like every guy"

"But you do"

"Are you calling me a slut" Sango said as she gave Kagome the look saying 'can you please let us be alone'. Kagome slowly walked away leaving Sango and Inuyasha alone to work things out.

"Yes, that's exactly what i'm calling you, and i know that you think that Miroku is hot and you probably wouldn't have slept with him until you were married but Koga is a different story, i would have never guessed"

"Inuyasha what are you talking about" Sango asked confused.

"**You slept with Koga my worst enimey**" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in that area turned there eyes on Inuyasha who scremead and Sango who this was adressed to.

"I already appoligized" Sango said as tears streamed down her face. Inuyasha just stood there there. Sango needed a consoling answer like 'it's ok' or 'i do forgive you' but she didn't get anything. She couln't take it anymore so she bit her lower lip and looked into Inuyasha's eyes. Inuyasha quickly looked away. Sango hated when people did that to her. She then ran past Inuyasha and straight to Kayade's house.

When she arrived at the porch she quickly burst into the house suprised that the door was opened. She ran all over the house looking for her son after finally finding him she grabbed him and ran towards the door but Kayade blocked her from leaving.

"Please lady Kayade i need to leave" Sango said as she wiped her eyes with her empty hand.

"Why are you in such a hurry" Kayade aked confused.

"Please let me take my son home now i mean NOW" Sango said agressivly.

"Ok but you have to sign some papers first"

"Ok i'll do it just let me have my son".

Kayade walked to her office as Sango followed behind her. When they arrived at the office Kayade went to her desk and pulled out some papers "just sign here here and here" Kayade said as she pointed to places on the papers and Sango signed. "Your done" Kayade said as she put the papers inside of a manilla folder.

"Thank you Kayade" Sango said as she left the room and eventually the house. "Finally Shippo, you are free to be with me" SAngo said as she put her son down on the ground and they walked. "I'm going to show you your new home".

"Thank you mommy, i've been waiting to live with your for-ever" Shippo said as he smiled.

"I think you'll like it" Sango said as she held her son's hand tighter.

When they reached the apartment Sango noticed that someone had or still was inside of her appartment. She figured it was Kagome or maybe even Koga. When she opened her unlocked door she saw that her place was trashed. Sitting in a chair near the window was Inuyasha he was not angry. He was a demon.

"In..In...In" Sango began but could not find herself to say his name as simple as it has always been she had always called his name but now everytime she tried to say it a lump in her throught came.

"What are you doing here" Shippo asked confused.

"Oh so i see that your slut of a mother didn't tell you then" Inuyasha said.

"What are you talking about my mommy tells me everything" Shippo said. Sango didn't move because her body was frozen.

"Oh well not this time, did she tell you that me and her are getting married in three days" Inuyasha said as he walked over to Sango and took her hand. "Did you forget Sango" Inuyasha asked in a tone that sounded like he was a girl.

"I...I don't" Sango stuttered.

"YOU DON"T WHAT" Inuyasha screamed in her face.

"Nothing" Sango said as a tear came down her face. "Shippo meet your new daddy" Sango said while wiping away her tear. Inuyasha's fangs got smaller as well as his other demon features.

"That's what i thought" Inuyasha said as he forced a kiss on Sango. "What happend babes you can't kiss me back" Inuyasha asked.

"I just don't feel like it" Sango mummbled.

"You do what i say" Inuyasha said as he went behind Sango and kissed her neck a few times.

"I should have chose Miroku" Sango wispered.

"Excuse me" Inuyasha said as his fangs grew longer as well as his fingernails.

"I said that I SHOULD HAVE PICKED MIROKU" Sango yelled.

"How dare you" Inuyasha said as he startted to hit Sango first lashing out on her back since it was her closest body part to him. Sango screamed out in pain.

"My mommy" Shippo said as he ran over to Inuyasha who now had Sango pinned down on the bed he was sitting on top of her and scratching at her face legs and neck. Sango tried to escape but Inuyasha was to strong for her. Shippo jumped in front of his mother taking the next few of Inuyasha's blows.

"Get the hell out of here" Inuyasha screamed as he flung Shippo towards the door.

Shippo ran down stairs and told the people who downstairs what Inuyasha was doing to Sango. He didn't know that the people he was talking to were Sango and Inuyasha's friends. They all ran up to Sango's apartment and saw the scene that Shippo was talking about. Koga, Miroku and Sesshomaru all pulled Inuyasha off of Sango as Kikyo went to tend to Sango.

"Inuyasha calm down" Koga screamed.

"How dare she" Inuyasha asked as he slowly turned back into his normal form.

"She didn't do anything" Miroku asked.

"She chose you" Inuyasha said as he yanked everyone off of him.

"Me" Miroku asked in suprise.

"Yes you" Inuyasha responded as he slid to the floor leaning against the wall.

"Are you ok" Kikyo asked Sango.

"Yes, forget about me where's Shippo" Sango asked as she looked around.

"He's in the other room don't worry" Kikyo said.


	18. Forgive but don't forget

i don't own Inuyasha, oh and sorry for making everyone wait so long i just got caught up in other stories and hw and projects

**Forgive but don't forget**

"What cause Inuyasha to do this to you" Kikyo asked.

"Well i said some things and he said some things" Sango began.

"What 'things'" Kikyo asked confused.

"Well he tried to kiss me but i refused and then i said 'i should have chossen Miroku' and then he attached me" Sango said as she reminded herself of what she said. "Inuyasha i'm sorry" Sango said as her eyes started to swell with tears. "I'm so sorry".

"Sango i'm sorry" Inuyasha wispered to himself. "It's...i didn't mean to hurt you" he now said louder.

"What the hell, Inuyasha you better be sorry" Kikyo said.

"I'm really sorry" Inuyasha said as he crawled over to the bed where Sango was sitting with her head down and tears falling on her lap. He touched her hand but she pulled it away quickly out of fear. He moved closer to her. She moved to the back of the bed panting in fear that she would once again be attached.

"Sango it's ok i'm not going to hurt you" Inuyasha said as he moved on to the bed. She quickly jumped off of the bed and into Miroku's arms. "Please believe me Sango, i would never do anything to hurt you" Inuyasha said. Sango just started to cry more and more as she shoved her face into Miroku's chest.

"Inuyasha how do you expect her to trust you when you attached her five minutes ago" Miroku said as he clutched Sango.

"Why i just don't understand why you did what you did" Koga said as he walked into the room where Shippo was. He opened the door and saw Shippo sitting on the bed crying. "What happened, why are you crying" Koga asked concerned about his son.

"Who are you, your not going to attach my mom too are you, this wouldn't happen if my real dad would have just stayed with my mom" Shippo said as he wiped his eyes.

"I guess Sango never told you" Koga said laughing lightly.

"Told me what" Shippo asked.

"Who your real father is and the story" Koga began.

"No she didn't"

"Ok well then i'll tell you, your mom met your 'real' dad at a party and then months later you came along, and Kayade came to take care of you and here you are today oh and your looking at your father" Koga said happily.

"How come you never came to care for me then, it's not like you didn't know who i was" Shippo asked disapointed.

"Well i was young and i didn't know what i was doing and i was confused but can i still make it up to you by being here now" Koga asked hopefully.

"Of course you can your my dad and no one elses yet" Shippo said as he gave his father a hug.

"Ok Shippo stay here and i'll see what's going on" Koga said as he left the room, closed the door and went back to the other room.

Sango was crying a lot less, Miroku's shirt was completely drenched in tears, Kikyo and Sesshomaru were talking about something, and Inuyasha was in the corner of the room talking to himself. Koga walked over to Kikyo and Sesshomaru, they were talking about Sango's marks.

"Sango it's ok you still have me i mean we'll always be friends" Miroku said.

"But...but what about Shippo he needs a father or a father role model and i thought it would be In...In...Inuya...Inuyasha" Sango said as her eyes filled with more tears.

"Sango" Inuyasha called from across the room. "You just called me right".

Sango looked up from her lap and looked at Inuyasha "No" she said and then looked back into her lap. Her body was beginning to hurt from what Inuyasha had done to her. Her stomach hurt especcially since he scratched at it and made it bleed. On her shirt there was dry blood.

"Oh i thought..." Inuyasha began.

"Well i didn't ok" Sango yelled withought lifting her head.

Koga got board and went back with Shippo to talk.

Sango kept on thinking about what Inuyasha did to her, it made her sick inside. She began to remember what her used to do to her.

**Flash back**

_"Daddy i'm sorry but it wasn't me Kohaku did it, please believe me" seven year old Sango said as she ran throughout her house looking for a safe place to hide._

_"Get over here 'girl' you are always blaming your brother for your mistakes, you disqust me" Sango's father said as he ran throughout her house looking for her with a wet leather belt in his hand. Sango ran behind her door and stood there still withought moving. Her father came in her room and found her quickly, on the strenghth she always hid there. He pulled her out from behind the door and scremed in her face "YOU DIRTY LITTLE LIAR"_

_"Dddy it wasn't me please believe me" Sango said as she stood there with no emotions on her face. "I should have chose mommy" Sango wispered._

_"YOU WHAT" _

_"I said that i SHOULD HAVE CHOSE MOMMY" Sango said. _

_Her father instantly lashed her with the belt making her fall to her knees. He picked her up by the arm and flung her to the bed and kept on hitting with all of his might. Kohaku would run and look for the mother. When she arrived she held the father back and then went to console her daughter._

**End flash-back**

"Inuyasha" Sango said as she stood up.

"Yes Sango" Inuyasha said as she eagerly looked up.

"GO TO HELL" She screamed as she walked toward Shippo's room.


	19. Im not sure

**I'm not sure**

Sango opened her son's room door and found Koga and Shippo talking as if they knew eachother all their lives. "Get away from my son NOW, you men are all the same, you hurt the ones you claim you love" Sango said as she yanked her son away from Koga.

"No Sango i'm not like that, i haven't treated you bad so far have i" Koga said as he walked towards Koga.

"But you will, just like daddy, Inuyasha and...and" Sango said as she burst out crying loud. "You...bastards" she said between sobs.

Koga went up to Sango and hugged her "I'm sorry that all these men hurt you but they don't appreciate you or respect you and those are things that i have for you, so please don't hate me" Koga said.

Sango hugged Koga back as if he were her best friend "Thank you Koga you always give me what i need when i need it" Sango said as she thought about what she said.

"I know even that night that Shippo was being made you needed that and i knew it" Koga said.

"Your gross but thank you" Sango said as she let go of the hug and walked out of the door. She went into the living room and stood near Miroku and then whispered something in his ear. He shook his head and smiled happily.

"Ok then it's settled, Shippo meet your new daddy, Miroku" Sango said happily.

"What about me, can i still be in his life" Koga asked.

"Of course you can" Sango said happily for the first time that day.

"Then it looks like were all happy" Miroku said.

"Everyone but Inuyasha" Kikyo said as she joined the conversation.

"But...he brought it on himself" Sango said.

Miroku pulled Sango to the side calmely.

"Sango i need to ask you something" Miroku said anxiously.

"What is it"

"Did you and Inuyasha do anything in specific"

"NO, i mean of course not, we wouldn't have we've only been together for a day, i'm not a slut"

"Ok thank you for being honest with me, but can i just ask you one more thing"

"Ok" Sango said annoyed kind of.

"Why did you pick Inuyasha over any of us"

"Well you just broke my heart i couldn't have chose you i would have shown my weekness, and i don't really know Bankotsu" Sango said.

"Oh well i'm glad, but i think you should at least try to talk to Inuyasha" Miroku said.

"Ok i will" Sango said as she walked over to Inuyasha. "Hi" Sango said when she reached him.

"Oh hi, so you got your life planned out" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Yah me and Miroku are gonna have our wedding tommorow if my scars heal" Sango said.

"Sorry about thsat" Inuyasha said kindly.

"It's ok Inuyasha, hey do you want to come to the wedding"

"Sure if Miroku doesn't mind"

"Don't worry he won't"

"Ok then i'll be there, oh and i have something that will heal those scars"

"Oh can you give it to me"

"Sure i'll teach Miroku how to work them and then he'll fix you up"

"Don't you think that will take to long, why don't you just do it, it's not like you didn't see me in my underware already"

"True but still"

"It's ok i'll meet you at your place tommorow and Miroku will come so it doesn't seem okward"

"Ok if that's what you want"

"Inuyasha i just wanted to tell you that i only got mad because my dad and boy cousins who were older than me used to treat me like that and i loved them all dearly so when you did it, it it just broke my heart, i couldn't beelieve that another person who i loved had hurt me again" Sango said nicely.

"I'm really sorry Sango i didn't mean to hurt you, it just killed me inside to see you care for about what Koga did so much" Inuyasha said kindly.

"It's ok i forgive you Inuyasha"

"Well i better get going come over to my house around nine five"

"It is five"

"Then lets get a move on it already" Inuyasha said standing up.

"Wait i have to get Miroku and then tell Koga and Shippo" Sango said walking away.

"Hey Sango what's up" Miroku asked concerned.

"Umm...can i talk to you"

"Sure what is it" Miroku said as Sango led them to her bedroom". (Yes there is a bed in her living room, but i don't know why, lets just say that it was a pull out couch and it was pulled out that day).

"Ok well Inuyasha said he has something to make my marks go away so that our wedding can be tommorow"

"And"

"And i was wondering if we could go to his house so he could give it to us" Sango said hoping.

"Lets go now"

"Thanks Miroku you are so understanding" Sango said as she hugged Miroku.

'Do i really love Miroku, or do i just think he's hot' Sango thought to herself.

Miroku and Sango left the room. Miroku went to Inuyasha and Sango went to Koga.

"Koga i just want to ask if you could watch Shippo while Miroku and i go out so we can have our wedding tommorow" Sango said.

"Sure whatever, so your gonna have your wedding tommorow" Koga answered.

"Yah, so can i give you money so that you can buy Shippo a tuxedo thingy" Sango said.

"Yes it would be my pleasure" Koga said as he took the money from Sango and walked out the door with Shippo.

Sango went over to Sesshomaru and Kikyo to explain what was going on. They left as well. Sango then walked over to Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What's going on" Sango asked puzzled (3 points for me because i used a big word, count how many pointsi get from this point on and then you will win and it's fun to win)

"Nothing are you ready to go" Miroku said happily.

"Yes" Sango said confused.

"Lets go then" Inuysha said.

They left the apartment and went over to Inuyasha's who's turned out to be in the same building.


	20. To his unexpected house

Diclaimer: i do not own inuyasha

i just want to say that i never tought i would get this far in the story but here i am an i'm so happy especially cause my second favorite song just got to the best part, the song is Fukai Mori by do as infinity and my first favorite song is sexy love any way getting back to the point. I had no idea i had this kind of patients. Oh now i'm listening to Sexy Love yah good song. I might make a fan fiction about it yah ok moving on. Back to the story.

**To his unexpected house**

"Here we are" Inuyasha said as he opened the door allowing Miroku and Sango to enter.

"This is nice" Miroku said impressed that Inuyasha's place was nice.

"Ok i'm just going to get the medicine" Inuyasha said as he walked to the back of the apartment. After ten minutes Inuyasha came back with a bag, inside was a bunch of creme.

"What's that" Miroku asked in disqust.

"It's creme" Inuyasha said.

"Well i am not touching that" Miroku said backing away. "You put it on Sango i really don't care".

"Ok fine" Inuyasha said annoyed that his and Miroku's plan wasn't working. "Take your top off Sango".

"Excuse me" Miroku said while standing in front of Sango.

"I don't mean for her to get naked just for her to take her shirt off so i can fix her wounds" Inuyasha explained.

"Done" Sango said as she stepped in front of Miroku withpught a top and only a bra.

"Wow you really are hot" Inuyasha said jokingly.

"I know" Sango said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Umm..are you till still in love or what" Miroku asked annoyed.

"No, were just kidding around" Inuyasha explained.

"You better be" Miroku said.

"Ok Sango just lay straight on that couch" Inuyasha said as he pointed to a white chouch.

"Ok" Sango said as she walked over and layed on the couch.

"Good" Inuyasha said as he opened one of the cremes. He rubbed it on her stomach the red wounds started to gash with blood but stopped quickly. Sango's eyes grew big and her head started to lift. "It's ok Sango, that's suppose to happen" Inuyasha reasurred her. Sango's head slowly moved back down on the couch. When Inuyasha was finished he rolled her over on her back. There weren't as many scratches on her back as there were on her stomach but there were enough to make him feel bad. After a few minutes Inuyasha closed up the creme and moved away from Sango.

"All done Sango you can put your shirt back on" Inuyasha said.

"Oh thanks, hey Miroku where's my shirt" Sango said standing up.

"Oh here i have it" Miroku said as he walked up to Sango and handed her the shirt. She put it on and walked out the door.

"Thanks Inuyasha" Sango said leaving. "Oh Miroku i'm gonna get a dress, if you don't mind" Sango said as she gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek.

"Ok don't pick up something to big, don't forget it's summer" Miroku said leading her out of the door. "Hey Inuyasha come with me to pick out a tux" Miroku said.

"Ok i'm coming, hey Sango" Inuyasha said looking around, but Sango was already gone. "Well i was gonna make a joke but i guess she's gone" he finished.

"Ok well are you coming or not" Miroku said anxiously.

"Yah just let me get my money" Inuyasha said as he walked over to his room and got money. He walked back over to Miroku and they left.

They went over to the wedding store and picked out some nice looking tuxedo's.

Sango went to a bridal store.

"May i help you" a women in red said.

"Oh yes i'm looking for a wedding dress that isn't that expensive" Sango answered.

"Oh i have a few gowns like that" the woman said walking to a rack of dresses and expecting Sango to follow.

"These are nice" Sango said amazed (amazed thats another point yay).

"Oh well you choose what you think your feyonce will like" the woman said.

Sango picked out a knee lenght white dress. It slanted at the top the right side was on her shoulder while the left side was under her armpit (armpit that's another point). "I like this one" Sango said.

"Why don't you try it on" the woman said.

"Ok" Sango said as she walked into the dressing room. She came out two minutes later. "I love it" she screamed while twirling around in her dress.

"You do look nice in it" the woman said looking Sango up and down.

"What you don't like it" Sango asked questionly.

"No it's just that most brides pick out big dresses that aren't so revealing".

"Well that's my Miroku, he likes anything revealing" Sango said happily.

"The only reason you can pull that dress off is because you have the body for it"

"Excuse me" Sango said while covering herself.

"Well you see your not fat but your not skinny, you are just right and when your just right you can wear almostb anything".

"Well thanls for the compliment" Sango said.

"Your welcome (oh yah another big word thats 3 points)".

"Ok well how much"

"Oh umm...50 bucks (i don't know what that is in yen so yah)"

"Thank you" Sango said as she went to the room to change. She came out with her jeans and shirt. She then pulled out fifty dollars from her back pocket. "Here you go" she said as she gave the women in the red the money.

"Thank you" the women in the red said as Sango walked out of the stor with her dress in a bag.

"Now to call Kikyo" Sango wispered to herself. Sango slipped out her phone and dialed Kikyo's number.

"Hello" Kikyo said on the other line.

"Oh hi i just bought a dress for my wedding did you choose a dress" Sango said.

"Ok well i just chose a pink one, one for me and the other for Kagome"

"Kagome" Sango asked in suprise.

"Yah she is your best friend and she said that she wanted to come, why do you sound suprised" Kikyo asked confused.

"No it's just that we got into a fight and i don't know she would forgive me but o'well" Sango said "I have to go ok".

"Ok bye Sango" Kikyo said.

Sango hung up her phone and walked towards the hair salon. On her way she saw Bankotsu.

"Hey Sango" Bankotsu said as he put his arm around her.

"Hey" she said pushing his arm off lightly.

"Why are you buying a dress for anyways".

"Well i'm getting married tommorrow" Sango answered.

"How come you didn't invite me Sango that really hurt my feelings" Bankotsu sais sarcastically.

"You can come if you want to it's going to be at...at the wedding place (wherever that is)" Sango said.

"I'll be there but at what time"

"Gosh you ask alot of questions, it's at 9:00 a.m and it ends at watever time we want" Sango said.

"Ok. see you then" Bankotsu said walking away.


	21. Hair and nails

**Hair and nails**

Sango walked to the hair salon. When she arrived there was an empty chair so she quickly got in it before anyone else came in and took it. She placed her bag on her lap calmly (i used another big word so that's another four points).

"How may i be to your assistance" (oh yah another big word that's 2 points).

"Oh i would like my hair to be curled if it's not too much trouble" Sango said consideratly. (Oh yah a big word so that 4 points).

"Ok lets get started" the woman said.

After ten minutes Sango was put under a dryer. The door of the salon opened and Sango looked up, it was Kagome.

"Hey Sango" Kagome said as she walked in. After a few minutes Kagome was put under a dryer next to Sango.

"What's up Kagome" Sango said.

"Nothing how about you"

"Yah watever can i ask you something"

"Sure what is it" Kagome answered.

"Do you like Inuyasha and are you mad at me"

"Well of course i was mad at you but not anymore i mean were best friends right" Kagome said.

"But you always made me your backup friend i was never poular or pretty until high school of course but besides that i never dated or anything so..." Sango said while staring off into space.

"Yah all that was true and i guess i did used to put my boyfriends first but they were hot" Kagome was cut off.

"And they cheated on you, and when i told you, you always said that i was just jealous when i wasn't" Sango said angry.

"Well i apoligized already" Kagome said. (another point) "And remember in high school when you got your first boyfriend what was his name...oh yah Suikotsu, you treated him like a prince and he treated you like crap and when i told you, you just said that i was jealous that you had one of the hottest guys in school".

"Well i was just trying to show you what it felt like" Sango said. "He was the first guy to like me".

"Sango many guys liked you, if you just opened your eyes you would have seen all of the guys that druled over you but you were to busy worried about what i was doing, the guys were just to nervous to ask you out" Kagome said.

"I don't believe you" Sango said wonderously.

"Did you get the year book for junior high" Kagome asked.

"No i didn't" Sango said confused.

"Well if you did you would have seen _pretiest girl in the eight grade: Sango -------_"

"Really i was voted the prettiest girl" Sango asked suprised.

"Yes you were"

"Yah i guess i was cute" Sango said while laughing.

"Exactly and now you got a man you want so be happy" Kagome said.

"Or at least think he's the man i want" Sango said low.

"What" Kagome said struggling to hear what Sango said.

"Nothing nothing it was nothing"

"Ok" Kagome said.

After an hour or so the girls hair was done.

"You look beautiful Sango" Kagome said loudly.

"Thanks i like your hair too" Sango said.

"Thanks now lwts get our nails done" Kagome said.

The girls walked to the nail salon and got their nails done after that they went to Sango's house and found Shippo and Koag there sleeping.

"Koga get up" Sango said softly as she shook Koga's shoulder a little. Koga didn't move an inch. "Wow he can sleep hard" Sango said suprised.

"Why don't you just sleep next to him" Kagome said loudly.

"I guess i will" Sango replied louder.

"You will" Koga said shooting up from his spot.

The girls giggled. "Of course not" Sango said laughing.

"Oh well it was worth a shot, hey Sango you look really pretty, and you look nice Kagome" Koga said with his eyes still fixed on Sango.

"Thanks" Sango said happily. "Can you go home now".

"Well it's late can i just sleep here tonight" Koga asked nicely.

"Fine but you have to sleep in my room so Shippo and i can sleep here" Sango said nicely.

"Ok thanks Sango" Koaga said as he got up and hugged Sango. "What about her" Koga said as he looked at Kagome with a face of disqust.

"Well she will sleep on the other side of the bed" Sango said.

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said as she took her shoes off and climed in on one side of the bed.

"Good night Koga" Sango said while waving him out of the room.

"Good night" Koga said while leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Sango took her shoes, shirt, and pants off. She then put on a light purpple strappy shirt and some matching purpple mini shorts. She tied her hair up in a ponytail. She then climbed in bed and fell asleep.


	22. Wedding Day

disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha obviously.

I'm proud of my self i did my project and wrote a bunch of chapters this week and umm...oh yah and i got 100 on my math thingy for something so yayayayay i'm proud of my self. You should be prud of me to so here i get ten more points so haha.

**Wedding Day**

Sango woke up at seven o' clock. "**I'm going to be late**" she screamed out loud.

"What's wrong" Koga said as his head popped up from the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here" Sango asked as she bunched the covers up around her chest so that Koga couls not see anything.

"Kagome said something was wrong with you and that Shippo wanted me so i came here is it that big of a deal" Koga said.

"Yes it is i'm getting married today to Miroku and your the one in my bed" Sango said.

"Yah but it was just for the moment" Koga said.

"Watever i'm leaving" Sango said while dropping the covers and running to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then got dressed into some white underware. She then started to apply some makeup. She let her hair down and then left the bathroom with a robe around her so that Koga could not see her body. She then grabbed the dress and ran back into the bathroom. After ten minutes she came out with her dress. It seemed to fit her really tight. 'Would Miroku like my dress to be this tight' Sango wondered.

When she left the bathroom and walked into her room Koga was streching and then went into the bathroom. He came out soon and was dressed. Sango woke Shippo up and was going to get him ready but Koga insisted he got Shippo ready so Sango allowed him to.

After some time Shippo and Koga came out in there tuxes. Sango had put on some silver hoop earings and a small stud on the top of her ear. Her shoes were silver as well they criss crossed over her feet about three times.

"You look beautiful Sango" Koga said.

"Thanks" Sango said as she turned around and blushed. "Lets go" Sango said as she grabbed her purse and left the room. "I can't be late for my wedding".

Sango reached the wedding place in twenty minutes. She stepped out of the limo delicately. Shippo and Koga followed behind her.

"There you are" Kikyo said as she ran up to Sango and hugged her.

"Am i late" Sango asked confused.

"No but i just thought you weren't coming anyway everyone is here and it your turn to walk down the isle in ten minutes so after me it's your turn, got it" Kikyo explained.

"Is InuYasha here" Sango asked.

"I said everyone right and why so worked up over InuYahsa" Kikyo asked.

"Well i thought he might be mad at me"

"Well he's not so calm down" Kikyo said.

"I'm fine and calm get everything ready" Sango said.

"Where should we go Kikyo" Koga asked.

"Just go right in to the first isle Shippo" Kikyo began. "And you" Kikyo said to Koga as she rolled her eyes. "Just sit in the fourth isle and you'll be good".

"Bye mommy" Shippo said to his mother.

"Wait Shippo your the ring man" (sorry i don't know the name of the ring man) Sango said.

"Oh yeah so where should i go" Shippo said.

"There's a line when you first walk in so just go behind the flower girl and you'll be good" Kikyo answered.

"Ok bye" Shippo said as he and Koga walked into the wedding place.

"Ok i'm going to go and get in my position right after me you go in and you'll know cause the music will change" Kikyo said as she ran into the building.

'Wow she looked pretty but not as pretty as me' Sango thought as she walked into the place.

The musice started and everyone walked in. Finally the bride's theme Sango walked down the isle with Kohaku her brother.

Yeah yah the boring stuff, the guys talking and there listening and smiling at eachother and the people are all happy in the background.

"Is there any one in this room who objects this man and this woman to get married? Speak now or forever hold your peace" the guy said.

"I object" a male's voice screamed. Everyone in the place turned around except for Sango because she was afraid of who said that. "I do not think this man should marry this woman" the voice said moving closer and closer to Sango. A hand touched Sango's shoulder and it wasn't Miroku's because Miroku's hand was soft and smelled of peaches all the time. The hand spun her around but she was still looking down so that his face wasn't visable. His hand lifted her chin slowly and she soon came face to face with InuYasha.

"InuYasha" Sango gasped in suprise.

"Will you marry me" InuYasha said as he got down on one knee and grasped Sango's arm.

"I will"

"Right now"

"Yah i didn't pay all of this money for nothing there is going to be a wedding" Sango began. She then turned around and looked at Miroku and hugged him "I'm sorry I like you i even love you but i'm not in love with you" she wispered in his ear.

"It's ok i believe you" Miroku said as he pulled Sango off of him.

"Miroku don't..." Sango began but was cut off by Miroku.

"Please just leave me alone" Miroku said while walking away.

"**Please don't be mad**" Sango yelled.

"How can i not be mad i may not be mad later but now i'm upset, you just ripped my heart out and stomped on it and stabbed it and then ripped it in half, then you just shoved it back into my chest were it belonged as if it didn't matter" Miroku said lightly as he still walked away.

"**Miroku wait**" Sango yelled.

"**Just leave me alone would you already**" Miroku screamed at Sango.

"**Hey don't scream at her**" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku. But Miroku just kept on walking.

"Kids lets get on with the ceremony" the man said.

"Ok you two are marries so can we just move on to the dance room" Kikyo asked.

"Ok" said the man".

Everyone moved on to the dance room.

"Now for the first dance done by the bride and groom" Kikyo said on a microphone.

Sango got up from her seat and Inuyasha got up from his. They walked to the dance floor. Sango tried to make an elegant entrance as if her dress was up to her toes but lucky for her it ended at her knees. Inuyasha and Sango danced the first dance and everyone calpepped. Sango burst out in laughter. After a minute or two a new song came on it was **_Sexy Love_** by Ne-yo Sango's favorite song. Some more love songs played and then finally a fast song. By then everyone was dancing.

Sango got tired and sat down at her table. _Sexy love girl the things you do, ooh baby baby keep me sprung keep me running back to you, my sexy love. _That was Sango's phone. She quickly picked it up. It was a man's voice on the other line. Sango left the room so that she could hear better.


	23. Brutal mistakes

Disclaimer: i do not own the characters

**Brutal Mistakes**

Sango got outside qickly. "Hello" she asked.

"Is this Sango" a voice came.

"Yes this is and who is this".

"You don't me and i don't know you but do you know Miroku by any chance".

"Yes i do" Sango replied.

"Well you were the only one on his phone list so i thought i would call you and let you know, i am a doctor, Doctor Carver, and Miroku was hit by a car, his injuries are really bad, i think he's in a comma" the doctor said.

"Oh my god is he ok, i'll be right over, wait what hospital is this"

"It's the hospital on 37th street"

"I'm on my way" Sango said into the phone and hung up. She ran back into the party. She found Inuyasha and told him what's wrong. "You stay here" she stold him.

"Ok but if your not back in a half hour i'm coming to get you" Inuyasha said worried.

"Ok bye" Sango said as she gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek.

Sango ran to her car and drove to the hospital. It took her five minutes to get there. She ran into the hospital. "**I need to see Miroku Sama please let me see him now**" Sango yelled at the receptionist.

"I need to see I.D." the woman said.

"I don't have I.D. with me" Sango said angrily.

"Well it's the policies unless you know any doctors" the receptionist said.

"Oh there's umm...Doctor Carver she called me over here and told me about my..my...my friend" Sango said.

"Ok umm...i'll call her". The receptionist dialed some numbers. "Hey Dr.Carver do you know a umm...a Miroku" the woman said.

"Oh yes Mrs. Johnson is Sango here" Dr. Carver said magically because she is magical.

"Yes she is i will send her up..bye bye" Mrs. Johnson said. "You may go up it's on the second floor go to the desk and ask the person there who you are looking for".

"Thank you Mrs. Johnson" Sango said as she ran up the stairs. She reached the second floor and stopped when she reched the desk.

"May i help you" the woman asked with an attitude.

"Well i'm looking for a friend of mine" Sango answered kindly.

"Did that hag (sorry Amber nothing personall) Mrs. Johnson send you up" the woman asked.

"Are you...Mrs. Quiroz (sorry Allison)" Sango asked slowly.

"Yes and who are you"

"I'm Sango remember me i knew your daughter".

"Oh yah your the slut, who you here for now is it the guy you ditched Allison for" Mrs. Quiroz aked.

"Umm...i guess"

"So it's Miroku he's in room 209 go right in" Mrs. Quiroz answered.

"Thank you" Sango said as she casually walked into the room.

"And you are" a woman said at the door. She had on a purpple doctors coat, it had purpple spotted penguins on it and said gangster muffin all over the place.

"I'm Sango"

"Sango the taija" the woman asked.

"Yes that's me and whom may i ask you are"

"I am Daisy, (yay Daisy i put your name in my story and Allisons and of course Amber and later the other ones) Daisy Oaukour remember me"

"How could i forget we used to be homie's and then the school year ended" Sango said as she and her friend smiled.

"Hey Sarayah (my name oh yah) remember Sango" Daisy called.

"Oh yah how could i forget" Dr. Carver said magically as she walked over to Sango. Sarayah , Dr. Carver same person, had on some jeans and a black shirt as always, her hair out and her curls resting on her shoulder.

"So how's Miroku" Sango asked worried.

"He's in a comma he's doing a lot better than before but he's still badly injured why don't you go in we'll give you a few minutes alone although were not allowed to but hey what the hell" Dr. Carver said as she and Mrs. Oakour walked away.

Sango went into the room and saw Miroku laying there completely unconcious. "Oh Miroku i'm so sorry i didn't mean for this to happen" Sango said aloud. She went up to him and hugged him although he probably couldn't feel it but he heard her. "Miroku i'm so sorry" Sango said as tears fell down her cheeks and landing on Miroku's smooth face. Slowly his eyes opened and his heart rate went extremely fast.

"Sango" he said lightly. "I'm dying he said". Miroku's heart rate slowly drained and eventually stopped. The doctors rushed in and pushed Sango back.

Sango ran out of the room to find her friends there (the human ones). She saw Jhenny who was wearing a white winnie the pooh shirt with some jeans on. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail. She then saw Janet who was wearing a blue toop with an orange one under and some black sweatpants. Turning her head more she saw three more people who looked magical. Amber had her hair tied up into a neat ponytail and was wearing a tie-died rainbow shirt and some light jeans. Daisy had her hair let go with a headband on top of her hair. Yet her hair continued to cover her face. Her shirt was purpple and her jeans were black. The there was Sarayah who had on a lime green shirt and some jeans. Then she saw Allison. Allison had half of her hair in front of her face and the other half behind her ear. Her shirt was white and her jeans were supprisingy red.

"Sango i'm so sorry" Jhenny said.

"I...I" Janet began.

"You'll live" Allison said magically.

"I've seen worse" Amber said.

"We'll help you get through this" Sarayah said magically.

"There's a bright side to evrything" Daisy said magically.

"I...I" Janet said.

"I'm ok guys" Sango said as she pushed through her friends. Sango's phone rang. It was Inuyasha. Sango really didn't feel like talking so she turned her phone off. She just kept on walking finally she was outside. She stepped outside and instantly hot the floor.

Minutes later she heard voices but could not move. She felt herself being picked up by strong masculan hands. (no Amber not Sesshomaru's and i mean Rainbow by that) Sango finally opened her eyes and was able to move she found her self in a hospital bed. Daisy was standing over her as well as Allison.

"So your married" Allison asked.

"Yes i just got married today" Sango answeres weakly.

"What's his name" Daisy asked.

"It's...umm...what's his name oh yah it's Inuyasha" Sango said.

"Wait the han-you Inuyasha" Allison asked nervously.

"Yes do you know him" Sango asked.

"**He's my boyfriend**" Allison screamed.

"Wait since when" Sango asked.

"About a year now" Allison responded pissed. (Yes Allison it is TP) "So he hasn't been with me for these past two days becasue of this skank ain't that a bitch" Allison said as she paced the room.

"I had no idea, i'm so sorry" Sango said apaoligetically.

"No hold on bitch i'm about to find out what the hell just happened". Allison said as she dialed Inuyasha's number.

"Hello" a man's voice came from the other line.

"So...you know Sango" Allison stated quickly.

"Who" Inuyasha said stupidily.

"**Boy..do not play stupid with me you damn sure know who Sango is**" Allison screamed into the phone.

"Oh...Sango i know her" Inuyasha said calmly.

"**I know you know her you married her**" Allison screamed.

"No you got it all wrong she just some skank who wanted to get with me" Inuyasha said uncaringly.

"Oh well that **skank **seems to know you so i'll just put the **skank** on the phone" Allison said as she put her phone on speaker and then handed it to Sango.

"Hello" Sango said weakly.

"Sango are you hurt" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"**Oh so now you know the skank**" Allison screamed.

"No i'm fine" Sango said. "But you lied to me".

"I'm sorry" Inuyasha said.

"**Oh so now your sorry**" Allison screamed.

"Put Koga on the phone" Sango said.

"Why" Inuyasha asked confused.

"**Just please put him on the phone**" Sango said loudly.

Inuyasha handed Koga the phone. "Hello" a confused Koga said.

"This is Sango"

"Oh hi Sango"

"Yah yah can you take good care of Shippo for me, thanks" Sango hung up the phone. Allison walked over and snaatched the phone from Sango's hand.

"Bye slut" she said calmly and left the room.

"Sorry" Daisy said kindly.

"It's not your fault, can i ask you something" Sango said politely.

"Of course what is it" Daisy asked magically.

"Why do you Sarayah and Amber talk like that"

"Oh you mean magically"

"Who said something about magical" Sarayah sais bursting in magically.

"I did why do you guys talk 'magically' as you call it" Sango asked confused.

"It's cause what magical da" Sarayah said as she walked out the door and shook her head from side to side thinking Sango was dumb.

"Why and how are you magical" Sango asked Daisy confused.

"Well you see we were magical since the eight grade and we became magical by just being magical" Daisy explained.

"Oh" Sango said sarcastically. "Do you know a way that i can kill myself" Sango asked seriously.

"Well there's a knife over there and by slitting your vains you could die and then unplugging the iv thingy and..." Daisy answered.

"What's the iv thingy" Sango asked confused.

"I don't know" Daisy said as she shrugged.

"Well your a doctor right" Sango said.

"Yes" Daisy answered magically.

"Well then how come you don't know what the hell an iv thingy is" Sango asked angrilly.

"Well i'm a magical doctor so i only know what i want to know" Daisy said as she flipped her hair back.

"Ok then can you help me" Sango asked.

"Hell ya i can" Daisy answered.

"Well you pull the iv off and i'll cut my wrists" Sango said. The two girls do what there suppose to and Daisy leaved as Sango dies slowly. She feels her emotional pain slowly leaving her body. All her worries are slipping away. Then she begins to wonder if that was the only way. She then thinks that it wasn't. Finally as the last of her soul slipped away she wished that she didn't.

Hours later a doctor named Margoret walks into the room and screames at the top of her lungs.


	24. Accidents happen

Disclaimer: i don't own the characters

**Accidents happen**

Everyone rushed in to see what happened. To their supprise Sango was dead. Allison quickly called Inuyasha (TP) to tell him what happened.

Inuyasha left his party and ran to the hospital getting there in twenty minutes.

Once he saw what happened he started to turn demon. He chose his prey quickly, it would be Allison. He quickly ran at her but she dodged him constantly with ease. She then ran to the sugery room and grabbed a knife.

Inuyasha wrestled her to the floor. Soon enough Allison pearsed his heart with the knife.

At the wedding a few of the people began to realize that the Inuyasha and Sango weren't there. The loser Kagome decided to call Inuyasha's phone. Amber answered and explained to Kagome what happened. As soon as she found out she told everyone.

All of the people there understood what happened except for Shippo. While everyone was crying and sad Shippo just stood there confused.

"Shippo i don't think you understand what's going on" Koga said as he bent down on his knees so that him and Shippo were the same height.

"No i'm not exactly sure" Shippo answered.

"Well mommy and Inuyasha aren't with us anymore"

"I know they just left the party how rude" Shippo said.

"Mommy died as well as Inuyasha" Koga said as a tear fell down his face.

"My mommy would never leave me alone" Shippo said dought fully.

"Well Shippo she did but it's ok she loved you and i'll take care of you that's what she told me" Koga explained.

"She told you to take care of me before she died"

"Yes" Koga answered as more tears came down his face.

"She thought of me before she died" Shippo asked.

"Yes" Koga said again.

"My mommy...my mommy died because of what" Shippo asked.

"Your mother had a broken heart and decided to kill herself but if she didn't kill herself she would have eventually died of a broken heart" Koga said as more tears came down his face.

"Who broke her heart" Shippo asked confused.

"Well...that's hard to say i think two people did" Koga said as his face turned into a thoughtful one.

"Was it by any chance Miroku" Shippo asked.

"Well yes and how did you know that your mother still had feelings for Miroku" Koga asked as he stood up.

"I may look small but i can understand my mother" Shippo said calmly. "You see my mother did this face when she saw Miroku. Her eyes would lower to the floor and avoid looking in his eyes and she would let her hair out so that her face was covered. Only i would notice this because of my strong bond with her" Shippo said as a tear fell down his soft cheek. "But she left me and now i see that she loves Miroku more than she loves me" Shippo said as many more tears fell down his face.

"That's not true she just...i'm not sure what she was thinking but she did love you way more than she loved Miroku it is a different kind of love" Koga said as he clenched his hands into fists and made an uptite face.

"You loved mommy didn't you; you loved her alot you loved her the way she loved Miroku but she didn't love you and the reason that you protected her and helped her in times of need was because you loved her" Shippo said.

"No Shippo i still do love her and i would do anything for her and that's why i supproted her because when you love someone you do what's best for them instead of yourself" Koga said.

"You really did love my mommy" Shippo said as he wiped away his tears.

"I do love her and not only that but i fell in love with her and right now my heart is ripping into pieces to know that she killed herself because she was unhappy" Koga said as he clenched his heart.

"Please do not kill yourself the way mommy did, i can't live withought parents again i love my mommy but she portraied me but i still love her and i always will" Shippo said as he hugged his fathers leg.

"I'm not going to kill myself Shippo your my son and i love you...i would never leave you your mother ment no harm".

"I know and i will always love her but can i ask another question" Shippo asked kindly.

"Umm...enough for the questinons" Koga said as nice as possible.

"Ok but how did Miroku die and Inuyasha as well".

"Well Miroku died i believe from a comma and Inuyasha was killed by accident lets go to the hospital now".

"Ok daddy" Shippo said as took his father hand and left.


	25. Last chapter:happy endings

Disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha

_Authours note: Sorry that i took so long to update but my computer got messed up and i know it's been coonfusing but i was writing to many stories at a time_

**He never died**

Shippo and Koga entered the hospital. Koga was told to sit down. A few minutes later Shippo see's a familiar face appearing slowly out of the shadow.

"Miroku" Shippo screamed.

"What's wrong" Koga asked looking up from his lap and thoughts.

"It's Miroku he's alive" Shippo said.

"How is that...it can't be" Koga said in disbelief.

"Yes Koga it is me...i never died i just passed out and when i began to wake up my heart rate went up high and it seemed as though i died but i only woke up, so where's Sango" Miroku said in a nonchalant voice.

Koga stood up and walked over to Miroku. He looked over his shoulder and said "Shippo wait here i have to talk to Miroku...is that ok with you".

"Ok" Shippo said as he remained in his seat.

Miroku and Koga walked through a swinging door and into a hallway. "So what is it" Miroku asked.

"Well after Sango thought you died she decided she no longer wanted to live so she slit her wrist and they weren't able to save her" Koga said sadly.

"She died...and for me...after everything i did to her she still loved me...and that much to take her life..how could i...why didn't i marry her...why did i walk away and let Inuyasha take her when i knew i wanted her...why did i scream at her...Inuyasha...i will gain revenge...i will get her back...but how" Miroku asked himself aloud.

"Miroku she's gone...it's finished" Koga said as he snapped Miroku back into reality.

"How long ago did she die" Miroku asked.

"About twenty minutes ago" Koga answered.

"Perfect i might be able to save her can you get a doctor and find her body while i get tools" Miroku said as he ran off.

"Ok" Koga said to himself and went off to find a doctor.

The men and doctor met up in a room with Sango's body. Doctor Carver saw Miroku's supplies and knew what his plan was instantly. "So your going to give her your blood and put fake vains in her, smart idea i might be able to perform that surgery".

"Perfect now let's do it" Miroku said.

"I'm going to go with Shippo and you two can do the surgery" Koga said as he left the room. He walked towards Shippo and sat down. Then explained to Shippo what the plan was.

Two hours later Dr. Carver walked into the room Koga and Shippo was and took them to where Sango was.

"So you guys are one big happy young family" Dr. Carver said.

"Were not exactly a family, we just had a kid together" Koga said.

"Oh i see, this is the room" Dr. Carver said as she opened the door to where Sango was. She was breathing and her eyes were opened. Miroku and her were talking.

"Mommy mommy" Shippo said as he ran over to his mother's bed side.

"Shippo" Sango said low "i missed you so much".

"Yes mommy i missed you...but can i ask you one question" Shippo said.

"Of course sweety what is it".

"Are you going to marry..." Shippo was cut off by someone.

"Me" InuYasha said as he walked in smiling.

"InuYasha" everyone said at the same time.

"I wasn't dead I just almost died I'm fine people are crazy these days" InuYasha said.

"Oh" everyone said.

"So Sango will you marry me?" InuYasha asked.

"I can't…..i have to marry Miroku if that's ok with him" Sango said.

"Of course…..Sango will you marry me" Miroku said as he stood up.

"Yes" Sango said as she walked over to Miroku and hugged him.

**Ten years later**

"Miroku i am so glad that you are my step dad" Shippo said as he and Miroku began to walk towards their house.

"Oh thank you Shippo" Miroku said as he gave his step-son a hug.

"What about us daddy" six other children yelled.

"I love you guys too" Mirouk said as he hugged his other children.

"And about me" Sango said as she held her head down and pretended to be sad.

"I saved the best for last" Miroku said as he went and kissed his wife.

"Hey" seven kids yelled.

"What you guys want me to lose my lady" Miroku whispered to his kids.

"Oh sorry dad were gonna go now" Shippo said as he led his little brothers and sisters to their house.

"Now where were we" Miroku said as he leaned into Sango but was pushed away.

"You have to catch me first" Sango said as she ran towards the house as well.

"The things i do for love" Miroku said as he followed her into the house.


End file.
